MISUNDERSTANDING
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "Jangan sok tahu deh senpai. Senpai bukan siapa-siapa aku jadi jangan sembarangan menilai orang yah." / Kau kenapa ? Lagi menstruasi ? Kenapa malah galak seperti itu pada ku, huh ? / "AKU MAU DAN AKU JUGA MENCINTAI MU SENPAI !" / BL / RiRen / Bad summary / R&R


**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : BL, (Maybe) OOC, Typo(bertebaran), Gaje !**

**Pair : RiRen ( Rivaille x Eren Jeager ) Slight EruMin ( Erwin Smith x Armin Arlet )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Patah hati terasa menyakitkan, itu benar adanya. Eren Jeager pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang kini bersekolah di Maria Senior High itu tengah merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Cinta yang selama ini tertanam untuk senpainya pupus begitu saja, saat Eren mengetahui kalau senpainya itu ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang satu angkatan dengannya. walau Eren tidak tahu siapa seseorang itu, Eren juga tidak berniat mencaritahu daripada harus sakit hati berkelanjutan.

Senpai yang disukai Eren, bernama Rivaille yang merupakan kakak kelas Eren di Maria Senior High. Eren menyukai senpainya itu sejak pertama kali menjalani masa orientasi siswa. Rivaille yang waktu itu menjadi mentor Eren, sukses membuat Eren jatuh hati padanya. Walau Rivaille pemuda yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat namun dimata Eren, Rivaille adalah sosok yang sempurna dan keren. Bahkan saking Eren menyukai Rivaille, ia menolak Mikasa Ackreman yang merupakan primadona disekolah tanpa berpikir panjang.

Segala upaya Eren lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengan senpainya itu, mulai dari masuk club yang sama bahkan Eren pun bergabung dalam osis. Eren bukan tipikal orang yang senang aktif berorganisasi karena Eren lebih menyukai waktunya dipakai untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya, main game, dan bersantai-santai ria kalau tidak mau dibilang malas. Tapi sekali lagi, Demi Rivaille Eren rela mengurai waktu bersenang-senangnya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah organisasi.

Upayanya tidaklah buruk, selama kegiatan club Eren sering mengobrol dengan Rivaille walau hanya kegiatan club saja tapi itu cukup membuat Eren senang. Armin Arlet, sahabat Eren dan juga teman sekelas Eren tahu mengenai perasaan Eren dan tentunya berusaha membantu Eren agar bisa dekat dengan senpai yang disukainya itu dengan membantu Eren agar bisa mengobrol dengan Rivaille diluar kegiatan club. Armin dan Rivaille bisa kenal karena kekasih Armin yaitu Erwin Smith adalah sahabat Rivaille jadi Armin cukup dekat dengan Rivaille bahkan Armin tidak sungkan curhat tentang hubungannya dengan Erwin saat mereka bertengkar.

Tidak jarang Eren ikut dalam kencan Armin dan Erwin tentunya saat Rivaille ikut juga dalam dalam acara kencan itu. Eren selalu beranggapan kalau itu bisa disamakan dengan kencan secara tidak langsung. Ya, Eren benar-benar abg yang mabuk cinta.

Tapi semuanya pupus. Eren kini patah hati. Rasanya Eren bahkan tidak berminat datang ke kegiatan club lagi karena melihat Rivaille akan membuatnya sakit hati. Bahkan Eren pun kehilangan semangat untuk keluar kamar dan bersekolah. Namun kalau Eren membolos pasti ibunya akan menceramahinya, bahkan memotong uang jajan mingguannya.

Dengan semangat seadanya, Eren pun berangkat ke sekolah. Pemandangan Eren yang tidak bersemangat pun menjadi perhatian teman sekelasnya. Ya Eren Jeager terkenal sebagai siswa hyperaktif dan paling berisik itu kini diam dan nampak seperti mayat hidup pucat dan tidak bersemangat.

Armin yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu pun menghampirinya, ya Armin tahu penyebab sahabatnya itu tidak bersemangat. Armin bahkan menyesal, karena Eren tahu mengenai Rivaille yang punya kekasih itu darinya.

"Eren kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Hmn."

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar ke UKS saja, kau sepertinya sedang sakit Eren."

"Ya benar Armin, aku sakit. Sakit hati tepatnya."

"Eren."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Armin, aku akan segera pulih ko."

'Bagaimana tidak khawatir kalau kau saja terlihat seperti mayat hidup Eren." Armin membatin.

"Ya, sepulang sekolah nanti ikutlah dengan ku dan Erwin-senpai kita akan Karoke."

"Ya baiklah."

Bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi, semua siswa duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan menyiapkan alat tulis mereka. Sepanjang pelajaran Eren sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sensesi yang menjelaskan dimuka kelas. Eren malah asik memandang langit diluar kelasnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Eren pun berniat untuk membeli makanan dikantin karena ia tidak sarapan dan juga membawa bento dari rumahnya karena kesiangan. Baru saja Eren mau bangun dari kursinya, taman sekelasnya mengatakan kalau ada yang mencarinya dan menunggu didepan kelas. Eren pun mencari Armin di dalam kelas dan tidak menemukannya. Eren pun berjalan kedepan kelas untuk menemui orang yang dicarinya.

Sungguh Eren terkejut kerena yang mencarinya adalah Rivaille dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu di sampinya. Eren menyesal tidak segera ke kantin setelah bel berbunyi karena mungkin kalau ia bersegara ia tida perlu melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan ini. Desas desus disekitar Eren pun terdengar olehnya, membicarakan dua orang yang menunggunya didepan kelas, intinya mereka membicarakan pasangan Rivaille dan wanita dengan surai coklat itu.

"Oi Jeager…Jeager…" Merasa diabaikan oleh kouhainya, Rivaille pun menjitak kepala Eren.

"Itai… senpai apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau mengabaikan panggilan ku bocah."

"Maaf deh."

"Kau kenapa ? terlihat seperti mumi berjalan seperti itu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa tidak datang ke club beberapa hari ini ?"

"Aku ada urusan dirumah senpai dan penting."

"Benarkah ? Hidung mu merah, kau berbohong Jeager."

"Jangan sok tahu deh senpai. Senpai bukan siapa-siapa aku jadi jangan sembarangan menilai orang yah." Ucap Eren yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kau kenapa lagi menstruasi ? kenapa malah galak seperti itu pada ku, huh ?"

"Sudahlah Rivaille jangan terbawa emosi. Ahh iya Eren, kenalkan nama ku Petra Rall kelas 2-2 aku juga anggota club fotographi tapi kemarin aku kurang aktif karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan dulu namun sekarang aku sudah bisa aktif lagi." Ucap wanita bersurai coklat itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Eren Jeager." Balas Eren mengenalkan dirinya.

"Rivaille banyak bercerita tentang mu Eren. Dan saat ini club punya agenda akan mengadakan lomba foto dan Rivaille mau mengajak mu untuk bergabung dengan ku dan Rivaille juga tentunya sebagai tim."

"Aku menolak." Siapa sudi satu tim dengan orang yang membuat ku patah hati, tambah Eren dalam hati.

"Cih bocah aneh. Ayo Petra kita pergi, percuma ngomong sama bocah menyebalkan sepertinya." Rivaille menarik tangan Petra dan meningalkan Eren.

Armin yang baru kembali dari ruang guru, melihat semua kejadian didepan kelasnya. Bahkan Armin bisa melihat mata Eren yang berkaca-kaca saat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra didepannya dan pergi. Saat Armin mau menghampiri Eren, Eren sudah terlanjur berlari. Armin pun mengikuti Eren dan benar saja Eren kea tap sekolah. Atap sekolah selalu menjadi pilihan Eren atau Armin kalau mereka mau merenun saat ada masalah. Armin memutuskan untuk membelikan Eren makanan sebelum menghampirinya karena Armin tahu kalau Eren pasti belum sarapan karena kesiangan bangun.

.

.

.

Eren menangis dan berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Patah hati Eren sudah semakin dalam sejak kejadian didepan kelasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Rasa laparnya sudah hilang karena ia kenyang dengan semua rasa skait didalam hatinya.

"Eren."

Eren pun mendongkak dan menemukan Armin berdiri didepannya dengan menunjukan kantung plastic putih yang dibawanya.

"Kita makan dulu bagaimana ? Tanya Armin yang kini sudah duduk disamping Eren.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar Armin."

"Kau harus makan Eren, bagaimana kalau maagh mu kambuh. Pokoknya makan lah dulu ya."

"Ta-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Eren."

Eren pun akhirnya makan roti serta minum jus yang dibelikan oleh Armin. Eren pun curhat mengenai bagaimana kondisi hatinya saat ini. Mereka pun bolos sampai jam terakhir karena Eren enggan kembali kekelas dan Armin pun memutuskan untuk menemani sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai yang dikatakan Armin. Armin, Eren, dan Erwin pergi menuju tempat karoke langganan mereka. Sebutlah ini tahap menyembuhkan rasa sakit Eren. Hal ini pun dilakukan atas saran dari Erwin saat Armin curhat mengenai keadaan Eren. Sepanjang perjalanan Eren pun hanya diam tanpa niat untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan Armin dan Erwin.

Sampai ditempat karoke, Erwin mengambil tempai VIP untuk mereka bertiga. Kalau biasanya Eren heboh saking senangnya saat ini Eren hanya flat cendrung murung. Sampai di ruangan tempat karoke, Armin menawarkan Eren untuk menyanyi pertama karena memang Eren antusias untuk nyanyi pertama dan bahkan mengadakan taruhan mengenai skor yang mereka dapat setelah menyanyi tapi saat ini Eren menolak untuk menyanyi pertama.

Erwin hanya mengelus punggung Armin yang terlihat semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Eren. Erwin menyanyi pertama, lalu Armin bahkan Erwin dan Armin pun berduet bersama. Eren, dia hanya pundung di pojokan dengan aura gelap dan suram.

"Oh ayolah Eren…. Jangan seperti itu ya, Erwin-senpai sudah baik loh mentraktir kita karoke. Menyanyilah ya, kau bisa pilih lagu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal mu disini. Nyanyilah sesuka hati mu agar suasana hati mu lebih baik." Bujuk Armin.

"Ya baiklah Armin, dan kemana Erwin-senpai?"

"Ia sedang ke toilet sekalian pesan minuman dan makanan."

"Ya, baiklah aku nyanyi lagu apa yaa." Eren pun mengetik lagu yang ia ingin nyanyikan.

**Hot Chelle Rae Feat. Demi Lovato – Why Don't You Love Me**

Keluar di layar lcd, alunan music pun mulai mengalun dan Eren mengambil mic yang ada di atas meja.

_**See I can't wake up**_

_**I'm living a nightmare**_

_**That keeps playing over again**_

_**Locked in a room, so hung up on you**_

_**And you're cool with just being friends**_

_**Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light**_

_**Waiting for my time. I can't see**_

_**Why don't you love me, touch me**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything**_

_**The air you breathe, and**_

_**Why don't you love me, baby**_

_**Open up your heart tonight**_

_**Cause I could be all that you need**_

_**Ohh**_

_**See I'm just too scared**_

_**To tell you the truth**_

_**Cause my heart it can't take any more**_

_**Broken and bruised, longing for you**_

_**And I don't know what I'm waiting for you**_

_**Why don't you give me a reason**_

_**Please tell me the truth**_

_**You know that I'll keep believing**_

_**Until I'm with you**_

_**Why don't you love me, kiss me**_

_**I can feel your heart tonight**_

_**It's killing me**_

_**Why don't you love me**_

_**Why don't you love me**_

Eren bernyanyi dengan semangat yang membara. Armin bahkan terkejut dengan perubahaan Eren yang seperti itu.

"Pilih lagu itu sekali lagi Armin." Titah Eren dan Armin pun menurutinya.

Saat Eren tengah fokus dengan lagu dan lirik lagu di layar lcd didepannya, bahkan kini posisi Eren sudah berada didepan sofa yang Armin duduki. Armin senang karena Eren yang terlihat sepertinya sudah kembali pulih walau Armin tahu lagu yang di pilih Eren itu benar-benar mewakili perasaanya saat ini. Biarlah Eren berkreasi, asalkan itu membuat Eren kembali cerita, itulah harapan Armin.

Erwin pun memasuki ruangan itu lagi dan ia tidak sendiri. Armin sangat terkejut dengan orang yang datang bersama Erwin. Bahkan Armin pun langsung melihat Eren yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Erwin masuk kedalam ruangan dengan Rivaille bersamanya.

Armin bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren saat nanti Eren tahu kalau Rivaille ada didalam ruangan bersama mereka. Melihat raut cemas dalam air wajah kekasihnya, Erwin pun memegang tangan Armin untuk menenagkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah Rivaille datang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dan aku yakin setelah masalah ini selesai Eren akan kembali ceria."

"Tap-"

"Tenanglah Armin."

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Eren hampir usai. Armin menahan nafasnya kini, hanya perlu Eren menengok kebelakang dan voila entah apa yang akan terjadi, Armin enggan membayangkan.

"Armin putar sekali lagi ya."

"I-iya."

Armin pun menuruti titah Eren untuk yang kedua kalinya, Armin bingung kenapa Eren senang menyanyikan lagu yang sama sampai tiga kali berturut-turut. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihat ekspresi Eren saat tahu kalau ada Rivaille dibelakangnya.

Eren masih larut dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Armin pun melirik Rivaille, dan voila Rivaille tengah menyeringai. Armin bahkan merinding melihatnya.

Lagu sudah berhenti dan Eren pun berputar dan Rivaille bertepuk tangan. Eren sukses membatu ditempat.

"Suara yang bagus bocah."

"Kenapa senpai disini ?"

"Kenapa ? memangnya aku tidak boleh disini bocah ?"

"Aku tidak suka ada senpai disini ?"

"Apa alasan mu ?"

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya tidak suka senpai disini."

"Duduklah."

"Senpai atau aku yang pergi dari sini ?"

"Jangan keras kepala bocah, aku bilang duduk ya duduk."

"Kalau gitu, aku yang pergi."

"Keras kepala." Rivaille pun menarik tangan Eren dan menyeretnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan hah ? lepaskan aku yang pergi kalau senpai mau disini."

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan."

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan senpai."

"Aku mau."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku menyukai mu Eren."

Eren pun menundukan kepalanya, air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku senpai."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mu."

"APA YANG TIDAK MEMPERMAINKAN KU HUH ? SENPAI SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH DAN KINI SENPAI BILANG MENYUKAI KU ! APA ITU YANG SENPAI MAKSUD DENGAN TIDAK MEMPERMAINKAN KU HUH ?"

"Apa Petra yang kau maksud dengan kekasih ku ? sayangnya kau salah, tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan sepupu ku sendiri bocah keras kepala."

"Maksud mu ?"

"Bukan hanya keras kepala, kau juga ternyata bodoh ya."

"Jelaskan senpai maksud mu tadi."

"Ya akan ku jelaskan untuk bocah bebal seperti mu. Petra itu sepupu ku. Aku tahu kau tahu dari Armin kalau Petra itu kekasih ku. Armin hanya salah paham."

"Loh Rivaille-senpai bukankah kau waktu itu menyatakan perasaan mu pada Petra-senpai dan Petra-senpai menerima mu ?" Potong Armin.

"Itu latihan Armin. Rivaille berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Eren dan kebetulan kau lewat jadi kau salah paham." Jelas Erwin.

"Jadi senpai tidak pacaran dengan Petra ?" Tanya Eren memastikan.

"Tidak."

Eren menghentikan tangisnya. Bahkan bukan sakit lagi tapi sekarang Eren tengah malu karena sudah menangis didepan senpainya.

"Nah Eren, aku menyukai mu ah bukan tapi mencintai mu jadi mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?" Ucap Rivaille sembari menarik dagu Eren dan kini iris hitam Rivaille bertemu dengan iris hijau Eren.

"Y-ya, aku mau dan aku mencintai senpai juga." Ucap Eren dengan nada yang amat sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak dengar Eren."

"AKU MAU DAN AKU JUGA MENCINTAI SENPAI !"

Rivaille pun menyeringai dan langsung mengecup bibir Eren. Eren pun sekali lagi membatu. Rivaille setelahnya memeluk Eren dan Eren pun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Hem… apa bisa kita lanjutkan kegiatan karokenya ?" Sindir Erwin ke pasangan yang baru resmi jadian itu.

Rivaille pun melepas pelukan itu dan wajah Eren bersemu merah dan kini Eren kembali ceria bahkan sangat ceria. Mereka pun menikmati waktu mereka dengan berkaroke bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu senpai, aku sangat mencintai mu. Kau selalu terlihat sempurna didepan ku. Kau pun harus tahu senpai kalau kau adalah pacar pertama ku dan ku harap kau juga pacar terkahir ku. Ku harap kita bisa bersama, selamanya. Aku mencintai mu, Rivaille –senpai."

"Eren. Kau dimata ku awalnya adalah bocah hyperaktif yang tidak bisa diam. Namun nyatanya aku malah terperangkap dalam pesona mu. Kecerian mu menjadi hal yang ku sukai. Yang paling menjadi favorit ku adalah iris emerald mu yang begitu menenggelamkan ku. Ya, aku sangat mencintai mu, Eren Jeager. Ku harap kita bersama, selamanya."

**END**

**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Entah pengen aja buat RiRen.**

**Nah, gamau banyak omong lagi. Silakan berikan **

**PENDAPAT, KRITIK, ATAU APA PUN DI KOTAK REVIEW **

**Sankyu.**

**Lia.**


End file.
